StRaNgEr'S iN tHe NiGhT
by ObsessedwithNightcrawler
Summary: This is based around the middle ages. Kitty is a noblewoman's daughter. Her life secluded and overun by the church. So what happens when she finds a runaway demon in the snow? Rated T. Kurrty. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**My latest fic! It's a little more detailed and perhaps a bit darker..I dont know yet...**

England at this time had become wonderful, tranquil some would even say. Little crime, or prostitution. No wars within its borders, only peace.

So for the small town of "Rayne" to be woken from it's sleep and brought to the dark moonlit streets of the city due to an unholy creature...you could say it was quite unexpected.  
"Why do you wake us at this hour!" A middle aged man cried. His short blond hair dangled uselessly over his creased forehead, both curiosity, and anger clouding his soft grey eyes.  
"Yes brother why!" Another called, his voice raising in both volume and certainty as others began to agree. The night was cold due to winter and creatures such as wolves were told to come out at night. Especially when the moon was full and crimson as it was tonight.  
"Brothers! sisters! I apologize for the hour!" An older man shuddered, his eyes glazed with horror. "A terrible monster has come to Rayne! It is unholy! A demon!"  
The townspeople did as expected, they murmured, then cried, then screamed. Stories about a demon had been rumored all over England. A town a few miles from them had reported chasing such an atrocity, and nearly killing it. No one in the town had given the matter a second thought. Of course until now.  
"Th-The demon?" A woman stammered, she leaned into her husband both out of fear and cold.

"Yes!" Someone yelled. "We must rid ourselves of this creature!" others cheered in agreement, some even going to the extent of grabbing pitchforks, knives, and anything else they could find from their homes.

Though the villagers did not know it, a dark shadow twisted it's body through the streets. It's empty golden eyes frantic and pained. The creature glanced down the paved streets before darting into the alley across from him. It's body though only for a brief moment, fully exposed by the moon's light.

Katherine Pryde glanced out her window. She could not sleep, and the sudden light in the town made her too curious to even try and return to bed. The Pryde family lived on the higher range of "Rayne." Among the other nobles of their class. She was rarely allowed into the slums, and even when she was, Katherine was prohibited from speaking to anyone. The church said they were "below" her.  
She gasped suddenly as fire appeared in the heart of the town, angry cheers and screams a faint but audible whisper in her dark bedroom. Katherine's sapphire eyes glittered as the reflection of the blood red moon glowed in them. Her irises dancing to electrify the vast array of colors.  
"What has the town up at this time?" she thought outloud, a deep unrecgognized pressure disapearing from her shoulders when the room's silence broke.

The creature gave a light gasp as fire invaded his dark corner.  
"There it is!" The blond man from before screamed, signalling to the other search parties.

"It's hideous!" Another screamed, the words making the teen's heart sink. He shook himself from his exhausted state, using all four legs to dart in the other direction. The mob after a few seconds of shock followed, their shoes creating small splashes in the blood puddles the demon left behind.  
He closed his eyes and pushed his abused body harder and faster. Heavy and ragged pants passing through his lips, shots of pain ran up his limbs each time they hit the ground. As well as the trash cans, pots and even animals crowding the alleyways and back roads. He would trip over these due to the lack of light and end up cutting his legs and arms, all the while being stabbed, or cut by projectiles the ever approaching mob threw at him. "Kill it!" Someone screamed behind him. He couldn't tell who... The creature yelped as the all familiar tickle of pain appeared in his left shoulder blade. He figured it would hurt much worse after the shock wore off...that is if he survived that long. And as he felt his pulse slow as well as his body, he figured that "long" was no longer an option.

Kitty shivered as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. She did her best by wrapping her wool blanket around her body but by some unknown force the cold managed to seep through. The girl pulled a chair over to her window and took a seat in it. Her gaze following the light that seemed to move around the city in random directions... From her view she could make out some streets and even a shop in turn to its fancy and expensive design. She tucked her arms back into the blanket, rubbing quickly in attempt to warm them.

It took her a while of observing the lights for the girl to realize how much louder the screams were becoming, and how more clear the fire was. It's orange glow now completely engulfing the blue in her eyes.

He could feel it now. Death. Its hot and cold breath running down his spine. Any moment now...they would catch him...would kill him for being the thing he was believed to be.  
"Its slowing!" One cheered, their raspy breath nothing compared to the creatures pained gasps.  
He felt his mutated foot slam against something, its fragile exterior shattering. fragments of whatever it was slicing his ankles and calves open. The creature gave a pained cry before falling to the ground. Even the townspeople flinched at the sound it's impact made. His breath was caught in his throat as black spots exploded in his vision. A low groan escaped his blood stained lips, the fangs behind them twinkling brightly in answer to the torches glow. He tried to stand. To make some leeway of escape and run. But he was to weak.  
"We have it!" SOmeone cheered, running ahead of the group to "get a look at the monsters face". And nearly screamed when he did. THe sound made the creature wince and grip his abnormally pointed ears, his only wish being to escape.

"bitte.." he whispered faintly, the teenager's golden eyes rolling into the back of his head.  
His wish was granted with a puff of purple smoke and the ever so pleasant smell of brimstone. Leaving angry and surprised cries behind him.  
The creature reappeared, landing in a bank of snow somewhere in the woods. For a second he tried to figure out how on earth he had teleported somewhere with so little strength. And how he had come here without knowing where "here" was.  
Only a second.  
The very last moment he had between appearing and passing out.

Katherine blinked wearily as the lights faded. She could have sworn she had seen a different color swirl in with the flame, purple amongst grey. "_How odd_.." she thought to herself before shrugging it off naturally. It must have been her weary mind playing tricks on her. The girl yawned and rose from her warmed spot. She rested back onto her bed which due to her absence, had become quite cold. The temperature, however, did not keep her from falling asleep nor help but feel that whatever happened down there would effect her in some way.  
She'd find out.

Tomorrow.

**Did you like it? I really just came up with this in the middle of math class...I was REALLY bored and this picture of Kitty finding Kurt in the snow kind of came to me. *shrugs***

**please review!**


	2. KuRt

**...This took forever by the way. So to all of you who asked for Longer chapters, "Happy Birthday!"**

**Again, Im LAZY. I know what the german means but kitty doesnt so you dont either.**

**No translations. Kurt just needs to learn english. ^_^**

"Katherine!"  
Katherine opened her eyes, the sudden noise and light making her flinch. She yawned and quickly fought an internal battle on whether to stay in bed or not.  
In spite of writing sentences for six hours she threw off the covers and shivered. Scolding herself for forgetting how cold it was in the winter months.  
"Katherine!" The voice became louder as a pale woman marched through the door. She was an elder...a member of high status in the church as well as Kitty's governess. The woman had grey hair that was always kept perfectly in a tight bun behind her head. She was quite skinny and stayed up much of the night to read and translate her Latin bible. This was proved by the thick bags beneath her already wrinkled grey eyes. Ones that at the moment...seemed to glisten with anger.  
"I called your ." She scolded. "Young girls are always to be-"  
"Punctual and precise." Katherine finished sourly. "I know. I'm sorry lady Velda..I..didn't sleep very well last night."  
The woman nodded in sudden understanding. " The Town kept me from sleep as well. They even came to the castle..." The woman sighed picking out a dress for the young Burnett to wear. Katherine rolled her eyes, she wasn't even allowed to pick out her own clothes...

She found two simple dresses, one blue and the other pink. Katherine grimaced at the light color and pointed to the dark blue one. Lady Velda quirked an eyebrow at this, the young girl had worn nothing but pink for her first 9 annuals. But ever since she turned 10 it had been much..darker colors. This, though a small thing, alarmed the church of evil work.  
"Might I ask what they wanted?" Katherine whispered softly, slipping off of her bed.  
Lady Velda's face paled slightly. "They said Satan had sent one of his own into the village. A demon."  
Her eyes widened, "A-A demon! how on earth could he get into Rayne?" She removed her nightgown and undergarments, shivering as the sudden cold bit at once concealed skin. The governess gave her a glare before handing her new clothing. Katherine had recently told them she could dress herself and did so accordingly. The only help needed being the laces in the back of the dress. Lady Velda walked over and tied them tightly, earning a loud gasp from the noble as she yanked the string back.  
"." She sighed pulling Katherine out of the room and down the hall. "Breakfast?" She offered, knowing quite well that the girl would refuse.

"No thank you...um I actually wish to go to the gardens if you don't mind..I-i need some time to myself." Lady Velda's lips were about to form a no when Katherine began to speak again. "I need somewhere quiet to speak with god...i need guidance and to be alone. I-I do it best outside." She finished, earning a quizzical look from the governess.

"Im sorry child but with the demon still being out there I-"  
Katherine cut her off. An extremely rude thing to do to a member of the order. "The garden has been blessed by the church itself. No demon could enter it.."  
Lady Velda's lips tightened. "I-"  
Once again she interrupted. "Or do you not have faith in your own order? I recognize that as possible treason." The girl smirked, her hands on her hips. She could of swore the woman twitched.

"fine." she hissed. Her eyes revealing her plans for later. Katherine would have to read a ton tonight...

She smiled bitterly and walked towards the door remembering to grab a cloak and shoes as she ran out of the door.

Katherine basically waltzed through the snow covered gardens. The cold no longer able to touch her. She was out of the castle. . finally.  
She smiled and journeyed to the wooded parts, the icicles and snowflakes glittering brilliantly in return to the sun's light. A small breeze of chilled wind sent a shiver down her spine. To help prevent this, she wrapped the cloak a bit more securely around her front, the tips of the cloak just barely dragging across the snow covered earth. She sighed and took in the scene, pure white laced on top of black...light blue icicles and structures making her world a glass piece of art...And then, as if out of nowhere, there was red.

One of her favorite colors, yet against the white snow obviously out of place. She walked over and kneeled to the ground, pushing both her index and middle finger into the snow, catching her breath when the liquid seeped onto her skin.  
Blood.  
Katherine gasped and backed away, rubbing her fingers in aid to remove the blood as well as warm them.  
"What on earth..." she trailed, spotting another puddle of crimson not much farther than ten feet away. The girl cocked her head to the side and crossed the distance between the two spots quickly. Her once happy stride now hesitant, and curious. This continued for a short while, her moving from stain to stain, the girl's curiosity growing with each step. She noticed that the puddles grew in size, suggesting that she was getting much closer. Katherine sighed and jogged a few steps in attempt to get to wherever she was heading faster. Footsteps went from light and unnoticeable to deep craters in the snow. Ones that..by the look of them belonged to something inhuman. The noble stopped suddenly, holding her breath in effort to make the area around her as quiet as possible. Ragged breathing sounded from somewhere near...Katherine darted towards the noise. She hadn't been imagining it. But when she arrived and saw the creature the noises had come from, she couldn't help but release a horrified shriek.

Lady Velda walked through one of the halls with the apparent "leader." of the slums. Silly fool..Didn't he know that the church was in charge? The peasant was merely dirt on her frock and nothing more..  
"So...what is it you said invaded Rayne?" Her voice jagged and to the point. It scared the man senseless. There were stories about the church..and what they did when order was disrupted.  
"A-A d-demon Lady Velda." he shuddered. Last night's long chase shown by the dark circles under his eyes.  
"The works of Satan are not allowed in Rayne. This town is blessed. Demons cannot enter." She stated angrily. "Or do you doubt the church?"  
"N-no!" he gasped. "Never m'lady...It's just..this creature.."  
"Will be taken care of." she finished for him. "Rayne will have order. Do I stand clear?"  
"y-yes." he nodded vigoursly. "I swear on my life."  
She nodded accordingly before grimacing. "Get out."  
He wouldn't have had it any other way.

His gold eyes shot open, the feminine scream waking him instantly. The teen scrambled to his feet, the sudden rush of nausea and pain sending him back into the ever freezing snow. His face burned at the touch of it, his short fur amplifying the cold to horrid proportions. The creature groaned and tried again only to end up with the same pathetic failure.

All the while the keeper of the scream stood paralyzed to the spot. The demon...  
Katherine's breathing turned into gasps as she tried to break free of her frozen state. But her eyes weren't done. The thing was blue..that alone was obvious.. But it's body was covered in thick red liquid, arrows as well as a small carving knife protruding from it's back. It's three digited hands and feet matched the footprints from before, that and the blood proving that this is where the trail led to. A spaded tail twitched uselessly on the ground it's movement though small, making her jump. She had yet to see it's face but two pointed ears added to it's demonic appearance the way they folded back making her feel somewhat sad for it.

She considered screaming again. Or running back to the castle and warning the church about the demon. These are things normal girls would have done.  
Instead she bit her tongue and pushed her scream far down her throat. Her eyes softening when she heard it whimper.

"W-What are you doing here!" she demanded, doing all she could to keep her voice from cracking. The demon released a long held breath and glanced up at her. The girl who had screamed was now a bit closer. Her blue eyes cutting into his like a knife.  
"Bitte. Ich-Ich verstehen nicht" His body began to shake, the cold showing each and every one of his gasps.

"What!" she shook her head, the things slurred words making her head spin. The demon once again tried to rise but fell back down. A stifled whimper escaped his lips as a harsh breeze ripped across his back. Katherine's eyes softened, a sudden rush of guilt weighing on her shoulders. Whatever it was...it was dying, and part of her screamed to not let that happen. She stepped foreword nervously and kneeled down next to it. The fact that the demon could barely remain conscious a small but aiding comfort. Her hands traced over it's bare back until they found the ends of the arrow. She wiggled it gently, earning a sharp yelp from the creature. Katherine jumped but didn't back off. Instead, she pulled the arrow harder, whispering small comforting words in effort to help calm it down. It grunted and whined, a small relieved sigh coming out into the open after it came out. The hooked ends had yanked out a bit more flesh than needed. Kathrine, being a noble, was not used to such things and instantly found herself holding back vomit. She swallowed the both painful and disgusting burn before returning to her work. The teen repeated the process for a few knifes, removing them being much easier and less disturbing than the arrow.

"Are you holding up all right?" Katherine whispered throwing the bloody weapons across the snow.  
"d-danke..." He sighed, his arms crossed over his head to prevent her from seeing his face.  
"I need to turn you over, okay?" The noble gripped his shoulders, turning him over as gently as possible. He gave a pained hiss, making sure to keep his arms in front of his face.  
"Y-you don't have to do that." Katherine stammered, wincing at the multiple cuts and bruises on it's front.

"Ihr erschrocken von mir." He whispered. "Ich nicht es."  
Katherine bit her lip. She knew absolutley nothing about medics...  
"I need you to stand okay? I'll help." The girl pryed his arms away from his face. His features catching her by surprise. It wasn't the fact that he had golden eyes, or fangs. It was the pained and frightened expression that held them in place.

This was their demon?

He grunted as she lifted the majority of his weight, his excess blood dripping onto her body. Katherine winced as a series of shivers racked the demons body, he locked up and fell foreward, luckily she had been able to catch him a second before he hit the ground.  
"woah.." she grunted, pulling him back up. "careful.."

"This is so wrong..." The noble thought frantically as she helped him back to her home. It was a dumb and obnoxious move, but he looked like he was freezing, that and they had bandages there. She needed to stop all of his bleeding more than anything else. The two followed her own footsteps and came to the side of their "castle".  
Now came the hard part. Getting him inside.

Lady Velda straitened her back slightly and walked into the room. Eleven other members stared at her as she entered. The governess, however merely took her seat and adjusted her hands to look a bit more formal.  
"Velda." The head of this entire operation hissed. She knew him quite well. A teenager with brown hair and eyes. Quite a strange combination that had alerted her years before. His last name was Alvers, and he had been born into this position. The only pre-adult ever admitted to join. The boy's father had been chairman before him and died of unknown causes. Many suspected that the boy killed his father for power but none were brave enough to utter such a thing. It was suicide to even try.  
"Yes." She responded polietly. Her sharp grey eyes cutting into the rest of the council for information.  
"We understand that the town you have been assigned had failed to maintain order. Rumors are spreading that the church is losing its control." He leaned forward, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "We do not want this do we?"

She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "No sir. But I must warn you. Rumors have spread of a demon in Rayne."  
The others in the council murmured quietly.

"Yes sir! In Yerm we have had the same! Lodged an arrow in his hide, i did." A man confirmed.  
Other began to agree, their panic rising with each story.  
"SILENCE!" Alvers snarled. "We will kill this thing. understood! If you see it, or anyone aiding it they will be marked as a follower of Satan and treated accordingly. understood?"  
The others nodded, a few "yes sir"'s thrown in ever few seconds.  
"Good. We will maintain order. and to prove this, I will stay in Rayne."

Velda smiled, memories of his father visiting Rayne for the festivals filling her head. "Just as old times, right Lance?"

He gave a small smile. "Not as nice Velda. Rayne is now on Lock down."

Katherine closed her eyes and concentrated on air. The way it can seep through anything... A familiar tingling sensation took her body as well as the demon's. And she pulled them through the wall, walking in on an empty hallway.  
"Wie taten Sie das! " He gasped, his voice much weaker and raspier than it had been earlier. Katherine flinched, that was her deepest secret, of course now it would be the least of her problems.

"shhh.." She whispered leading him up a small stair and into a room. It was nicely decorated with red furniture, it's bright color proving she was a Noble. Two bibles lay on her desk as well as a small chair. The girl rested him on her bed, using the cloak to keep blood from leaking everywhere. Katherine grabbed a small jar of water and tore some fabric from and old dress, grimacing when she remembered that Velda would want to know what happened to her clothes. Katherine shook it off and set her mind on the task at hand, she dumped some water into the cloth and began cleaning what she could, leaving blue where red and brown had been. He shivered and curled into a makeshift ball, the cold water easily washing everything off thanks to his already drenched fur.  
"Shhh... calm down." Katherine whispered, glancing at the door every few minutes. After she was done with cleaning his wounds she began bandage him. Pulling tight enough to hold his broken ribs and tail in place as well as stop the bleeding. In all she was very proud of herself.

"see?" she smiled, allowing him to rest his head on her lap. "All better."

He smiled slightly before twisting into a cat like position, his broken tail swaying lightly across the bed.  
"hey.." she asked suddenly, his position making her laugh. "whats your name? Mine's Katherine"  
"Kurt." he whispered weakly before falling into a peaceful doze.

**Did you like it? I added as much fluff as I could...**

**Anyway, reveiw if you want me to continue this!**


	3. KiTTy

**A/n: Sorry you guys...I know I take forever. ^_^ But it's updated now and the Asylum hasn't found me yet.**

Katherine forced hr eyes open, the girls gaze darting directly to an unopened door. She groaned and sat up, just now realizing that she had fallen asleep. Much to her surprise, the demon was still sleeping soundly on her peaceful expression decreasing his rather frightening appearance.  
Katherine sighed and brushed her Burnett hair from her face, flinching when Kurt's tail came close to touching her.  
"If he was bad. He would have hurt me while I was asleep." she thought, hoping to reassure herself. That brought her to her first problem. She had fallen asleep and by the look of the horizon, for quite some time...In fact she could probably drift off again.  
"No." she muttered out loud, ending the very peaceful silence that had settled across the two. First things first. She needed to find a place to hide the de- er...Kurt. Until he healed properly. There were a few secret rooms she could have used but Lady Velda had found them all...  
Each of the guest rooms were cleaned and checked everyday by the maids so they weren't an option. Hiding him in her room much longer was suicide. Velda would find her before long and having a demon on her bed didn't paint such a wonderful picture... Suddenly an idea struck her. The walls were built far apart, leaving little spaces in between...If she cold find one big enough..

"I'll be back." Katherine whispered, resisting the urge to scratch his ears. He winced a bit but continued to doze. The noble smiled and patted his head before pulling the covers over him. Hopefully the maids would find her asleep and leave her room alone today, Lady Velda on the other hand...  
It was safe to say she needed to find this room fast.  
Katherine darted into the nearest wall coming out into a very narrow slit of space. It could hardly fit her, none the less Kurt. She sighed and went back into her room, trying the wall across from her bed. Much to her surprise it was quite large. About the size of her mothers walk in closet. A smile twisted onto her lips and she trotted back over to her bed. Grabbing a few pillows and an extra blanket. Katherine dragged them back into her "secret place" and set it up accordingly.  
Why hadn't she thought of this before? After moving a few things, including a candle, a box, a few books that she had kept hidden from Velda, and a bible. Lastly the noble lit the extra candle, it's light adding a comfortable glow to the room. She studied her handy work for a moment, her small smirk now a wide grin. "Katherine!" An all too familiar voice rang out.  
She paled and sprinted back into her room, ripping the blanket from Kurt. He shuddered but remained unconscious.  
"Kurt!" she hissed, pulling his arm. Light bumps and dips in his skin curved and twisted randomly. It took her a second to realize they were scars.

_"where did all of these come from?"_ she thought to herself, the answer coming to her quickly. She was about to mutter a few curses when the quick approach of Lady Velda's footsteps snapped her from her thoughts.  
"Kurt! wake up!" she whined, releasing a small sigh when his eyes opened.  
"v-vas?" he mumbled before being ripped off of the bed by Katherine. His golden eyes widened as she to put it bluntly, dragged him across the room. He winced and covered his face when the wall approached, but the two dissolved through it as if it wasn't there. A dark, and warm room replacing the one he had just been in. he noble pulled him over to a pile of blankets and placed her hand over his mouth. Kurt nodded and held his breath, his normally blue cheeks deepening to purple when he registered their position. Katherine, despite her attempts to do the same, her disgust now barley a whisper in the back of her mind.  
"Katherine!" Lady Velda growled, marching into the room. A confused expression replaced the angered one when she noticed that the room was empty.  
"Mercy,IS that girl STILL outside!" she mumbled to herself before inspecting the room. If Katherine was hiding then she would find her. THe woman looked for a good ten minutes before giving up and leaving. Her mind set on the gardens.

Kurt gave a deep ragged breath as Katherine released her hand.  
"Danke KAtzchen.." he smiled, instantly clamping his jaw shut when she eyed his fangs.

"Katzchen?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ja..das ist sie name?" he asked.

She shook her head,"no. Katherine." she replied, hoping that answered his question.

He shrugged. "Sie scheinen wie ein netter Katzchen mir." A small blush finding his cheeks.

"Do you speak any english?" He gave her a confused glance.

"I suppose that means no." she sighed, leaning back into the pillows. He curled back into a ball wincing when a wave of pain crashed through his ribs.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, eyeing his many, MANY scars.  
Kurt glanced up at her. "vas?" Her words complete gibberish to him.  
Katherine rolled her eyes, another very unladylike thing to do. She placed her fingers on his chest wound. ". you." she pointed to him at the end. Kurt after a few minutes understood.  
"Mob." he sighed, pain flashing briefly in his eyes. Kurt tried to find any English he could conjure. "I..no damon." he tried, his tail twitching uncomfortably.  
"You no damon?" she shook her head. "secretly wishing that she had stolen her fathers "language" book instead of an Egyptian fantasy.  
She glanced at him for a moment. His eyes making her shudder. They were glazed over, expressionless, dead almost.  
"Are you hungry?" she smiled, hoping to end his distant look. He gave a wide grin. "Ja. Bitte." his stomach growling loudly in agreement. SHe giggled and phased out of the room. "Ill be right back Kurt."  
"auf viedersehen Katzchen!"

Her face heated a bit as she walked down the hall. The portraits and oriental rugs going unnoticed as she marched off to find her...guest something to eat. Katherine, not concentrating on the world around her, turned the corner quickly and slammed right into another person. He gasped and stumbled backwards, rage boiling inside of him until he opened his eyes.  
"Oh-I-I uh..." He cleared his throat, eying the girl in front of him lustfully. "You must be miss Katherine."

She paled, "Oh h-hi Lance. When did you get here?" The girl stuttered, he was a member of the high council...she just rammed into him..

He shrugged, "I'm supervising Rayne until this demon problem is solved." Kitty felt herself tense."I trust I will see you at dinner?" He gave a slightly evil smile.  
A nervous laugh escaped Katherine before she could seal her lips once more. "It depends if I have an appetite by then." she smiled brushing past him gently. He looked at her again as she left, taking in all that he could. Including the blood smears and scratches...

As soon as she turned the corner Katherine bolted, dashing madly to the kitchen at incredible speeds. She Hated Lance. (kurtty fans go Yay!) He was a disgusting perv that got everything he wanted, including women. The noble stepped into the stone ornated kitchen, a small weight lifting from her shoulders when she found it empty. The cook was out picking herbs and vegetables for tonight's dinner, only fresh harvest and meat was to be served in the high chairman's dinner. She rolled her eyes, it was stupid, but they were "blessed" to have him here in Rayne.

She grabbed some vegtables,fruit, and whatever good meat she could find, some of it was already cooked...probably left overs from her parents mid-day meal. Kitty eyed a small jug of water before taking it as well. Kurt would be thirsty, she figured he had a fever as well, never a good thing to be thirsty during.  
"Miss Pryde!" a woman snapped, walking into the kitchen. By her black and white attire she figured that it was one of Lady Velda's many maids. "why are you in here?"  
"I grew hungry." Katherine returned, "That is all you must know." she picked up the bundle she had been stuffing and marched out of the room. Dread of Velda's conversation about this truly frightening her. If the church found out that she was helping him...

Kurt writhed and curled into a fetal position, a mixture of sweat and tears wetting his face and neck. His tail wrapped around his waist weakly, the teens constant shaking making it hard to keep a hold on himself. A constant pounding filled his ears, the arrival of Katherine going unnoticed.

"My God." she whispered dropping to her knees beside him. "What happened?"  
He jumped at the sudden noise but shrugged. "Ich viess nicht." Another wave of pain made him cry out and curl back into a ball.  
"woah.." she gasped, putting a hand on his forehead. She pulled it away almost instantly, the touch of his fevered skin burning her finger. He groaned and curled into her wearily. Katherine forced him to drink some water, sprinkling hand fulls of the substance onto his face.  
"d-danke." Kurt croaked.  
She nodded, "hey, I uh stole this from my fathers study on the way back." She pulled out a small German/English dictionary. Something even her father WASN'T supposed to have. He glanced at it and gave a small grin before falling back onto the pillows. Katherine sighed and leaned against the wall, she opened the small book and flipped through it until she recognized some of the words.  
"Ich..means..I?"  
Kurt glanced up, his ears perked at the sound of his own tongue. "Ja."  
"...Means yes." she finished, earning another smile from the boy.  
She grinned back and flipped to the K's. searching a minute before finding Katzchen.

"Kitty?" she laughed.  
"ja. Ein netter Katzchen.." he yawned.  
"fine. Elf." she teased, Kurt chuckled and threw a terribly aimed pillow at her. Katherine giggled and threw it back. " Aren't you supposed to be ill?"  
He nodded. "Nur wenn Ihr nicht hier" Kurt murmered, the noble felt herself blush despite not knowing what he had said. And for a brief moment she wondered why.

"KATHERINE!" Velda's voice echoed through the halls, breaking into the girl's thoughts. She sighed, forcing some more water and a piece of fruit into Kurt before phasing back into her bedroom, all the while rolling the name Kitty on her tongue.

She liked it.

**I really REALLY REALLY want to tell you thr translation for "Nur wenn ihr nicht hier" ...*sigh* i suck at keeping secrets.**

**It means "Not when your around." Some pre-kurrty lieb. ^_^ anyways, review! I really want your opinions!**


End file.
